The Replacement
by RissA15
Summary: When Davenport introduces a new and advanced natural bionic person, Diana, The Lab Rats are being replaced by this wild eyed girl. She's stronger than Adam, faster than Bree, and smarter than Chase. Leo also likes this new addition better. The Lab Rats are turned into normal humans, but they can't live their life. Can they convince Davenport the team is far better?
1. Subject D

**A/N: So this is my SECOND fan fiction! I'm pretty sure the summary almost gave away everything, but still... Give it a chance please! And yes, I'm writing this the same time as Now We're Four.**

Chase's POV

Now normally I would be reading an encyclopedia, or a book, or something, but lately I've been thinking that since I'm the smartest man on Earth, why should I? Since I'm basically like the internet, I know everything. So what's the use? I really don't get it. Anyway, instead of reading, I was pacing back and forth in the lab. Bree was watching Teen Weddings, or Teen Fiancé, or whatever that show is called, and Adam and Leo were playing ping pong on the cyber desk.

I was the only one about to die of boredom. Then, Mr. Davenport entered the lab with a worried look on his. Something is going to blow up, liek always.

"Um, guys..." he said, not catching the attention of anyone of us.

"Guys?" I looked up for the tiniest fraction of a second, then looked back down and continued pacing. Why wasn't he just explaining? I don't think he needed our okay before talking, did he? Well, he never did before.

"Guys, I need to tell you something very important. Like, right now," he said. This time, Bree looked up.

"What's going to blow up this week?" she asked.

"Nothing's blowing up. But even if something were, you'd not be going to save it." He said.

"What?" Adam looked up and missed the ball.

"Ha! I won!" Leo raised his hands in victory We all glared at him. "I mean... _What?_" he said.

"I wanted to tell you, guys. But it has been just too hard for me.

"What is it?" I was the final one to look up.

"Alright, I won't sugar coat this and switch roads now. I've been working on another bionic person all this time you were growing up." He said, he could match Bree's speed talking with that sentence.

"Um, what?" We alls aid, simultaneously.

"Guys, meet Subject D, Diana." He pressed a button on the remote he was holding. A wall opened up on the side of the room. There was a capsule with a girl in it. She had jet black hair. Her eyes were closed, and she wearing our old mission suit. Davenport opened her capsule. Her eyes shot open. They were wild green, with specks of almost every warm color in them. I almost got lsot in them. They were hypnotic.

She walked out. "So these are the _other _people." her voice was sweet and somewhat calm and quiet. Yet she gave off confident and bold vibes.

"Uh... yes?" I said.

"What are _her _powers?" Leo asked, kind of excited.

"All the powers Adam, Bree and Chase have... and more advanced, actually." He said, unwillingly. But he did joy up on the last part. I didn't joy up on any part.

"What?" I was shocked and confused.

"Let me make this easier. You're being _replaced_!" Eddy suddenly popped up on that little screen of his.

"Re-replaced?" Bree was as shocked as I was.

"Well, look on the bright side..." Mr. Davenport started.

"_What _bright side?" Adam said, in an angry tone.

"You get to be regular, normal teenagers!" Mr. Davenport had a goofy, yet guilty grin on his face.

No one was excited. This was probably the worst news ever.

We were being _replaced_.


	2. Diana, Advanced Bionic

**You know, you guys are lucky I'm updating. BECAUSE I WAS ABOUT TO DIE OF HAPPINESSS! OMG five whole reviews? You guys are so, so, so... Please find me a word that exists for it, because I can't think of any! So here are the replies-**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yep, Bree's a hypocrite in this story! xD**

**ABCDavenport: Thanks! And I love your username by the way! :)**

**ElounorShipperHere: Yep, I'm definitely going to proofread this one before submitting it now! I don't know why, but I'm making a lot of typos lately. And they bug me A LOT. So you don't have to worry about spelling errors in this chapter :D**

**Vampire Girl: Aw, you think I'm a great author? You're a WONDERFUL supporter :)**

**Doclover: Yep, bad Davenport. I would like to give a spoiler ont hat one, but it'll totally ruin the excitement :D**

Diana's POV

It was quite a long time before they got their voices back. What was the matter? Was I not perfect? Was I missing something? Was I an intruder in their lives?

"What can you possibly do to be _better _than us?" said Bree. That came harsh.

What could I do? If she's harsh, I won't hold back. "Stronger, faster, smarter, and _definitely_ better looking," I said, smirking. I let the evil side out of me.

Bree looked offended. I gave myself a mental point.

"Now, now. Bree, didn't you say you wanted a normal life? Well you're getting it now." Mr. Davenport.

"But Mr. Davenport! We're nothing without our bionics. Think about it- Adam has _nothing _without strength. He'll forever remain dumb and useless!" Chase said. Then he made a guilty face at the last part. Adam glared at him. "And Chase will be nothing but _annoying _without his bionics!" Adam smirked.

"Look. Adam, didn't you say you were great in P.E.? And Chase, you'll do fine without your smarts. You were born naturally smart. You won't be super intelligent though."

"What about me?" Bree raised her voice.

"Well, you're... normal enough. Life won't change for you without your super speed."

Bree shrugged. I think she understood.

"You mean to say that now, Diana, one single person, will go on our missions along?" Chase asked.

I decided that it was my turn to talk.

"Look, you only went together because you needed super strength, super speed and super smarts in one mission. And since I have them all, why would I need someone else to go with me?"

"What about multiple tasks? You're only one person!"

"Well, you see, Chase- I gave Diana advanced skills, so she can use more than two abilities at a time." I'm sure Mr. Davenport was reciting 'I'm awesome' in his head right now, looking at the expression on his face.

"But..." Chase had no comeback. I had won this one. "Okay, fine. One more question though. Just because there's a new bionic person, why do _we _have to lose our abilities?"

"Because Chase, as you might know that your chips have signals that go to different parts of your body to activate your bionics," Chase nodded. Davenport continued, "The signal might be interrupted if the same kind of bionics are used somewhere else." Chase sighed in defeat.

"Guys, don't feel bad. At least be happy for. Everyone time I need one of you and you aren't there, I have to go find you. Now that I have one person, I'll just keep her around all the time!" Leo grinned. Nobody else did. Leo noticed and lost his grin too. "Just looking on the positive side," he muttered.

"Alright, guys. Get in your capsules for chip removal." Davenport ushered the others to their capsules. "By the way, this might sting a bit. Or it will hurt a lot," before anyone could protest, he pressed a few buttons and you could see the trio groaning and putting their hands behind their necks in pain. Then they came out.

"Chip removal a success. By the way, I didn't want to tell you this before you got into your capsules, but... Your necks could've been ripped apart," Davenport said in a super speedy voice. They looked at him in shock.

Bree's POV

I couldn't believe it. I was normal. No more super speed for me. I could've been happy for Diana, but she had another ability, possibly bionic- being super mean. And that's why I didn't like her.

"Come on guys, let's go to school. it's going to be a long day." I said. "Will she go to?" I glared at Diana.

"Yes. She'll have a normal life too."

Diana went into her capsule in the space behind the wall. She changed clothes. I hate to admit it, but she had better _clothes _too. She was wearing a loose baggy blue top, denim shorts, and cute pink high tops. Her accessories consisted of golden dangle earrings, and a charm bracelet. She was even ready with makeup! Peach eye shadow covering her eyelids to compliment her wild eyes, and her black hair was let open. I had a feeling of jealousy bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"And guys, before you go, I want to remind you that she has a Commando App too. So protect her from that. Oh, and one last thing, if you see her eyes going back to their natural color, brown, get her home ASAP."

"What happens when her eyes go brown?" asked Chase.

"It means her bionics are wearing off. Her chip has many powers, and she can't go too long without her capsule. She had a bracelet for controlling her powers, but she accidently went into her capsule with it, and the double control made it burn." Davenport explained. "So while I work n her bracelet, watch out for her. Just because she replaced you, doesn't mean you shouldn't watch out for her." Davenport tried to miss the word replaced. But he didn't.

And that brought my anger to a whole new level.

**So? What did you think? This chapter was longer than the first one, as all my stories are. Next chapter coming ASAP!**


	3. School Flashback

**-Lies on deathbed- Goodbye, dear world. I never knew kindness and happiness could kill till now. **

**-Dies-**

**Oh, wait! before I EXPLODE into rainbows and marshmallows and creampuffs, I'd like to post this chapter. **

**And I know what you're thinking- Big D's acting a little cheese jerky (Anyone who can tell me where that came from, and you win a shout out!). But I promise it will all make sense later ;-)**

**So until then, keep your mind FULL of ideas!**

Diana's POV

I hope Bree's not going to try anything. I saw a glint in her eyes before we left- an _evil _glint. And that confirmed it. I _am _intruding their lives. Now I just feel kind of suckish (shout out to whoever guesses that one too!).

When I entered Mission Creek High, it looked according to what a regular high school should look like. Yeah, I do my research. Don't judge me, I get bored behind a wall!

"So-" I could tell Bree was going to explain, but I cut her off.

"I know how this place works, Bree. But thanks anyway." Privileges of super smartness. Super _duper _smartness.

I could've sworn Bree let out an annoyed sigh before she turned her back on me and left. I told her how the school works. I didn't have any friends to at least keep me company and make a good impression. So I started looking for the boys, hoping they would offer me company. I found them around the corner.

"Hey guys!" i said, cheerfully. I received two grunts in response. Then I saw Leo coming up. I hate to say this, but _he _was my last chance. I know everything about social outcastes. Well, it was better than nothing.

"Oh, hey Diana!" he exclaimed, jerking up in excitement.

"Hey, Leo."

"So. The first time Adam, Bree and Chase came to school, they helped me become popular. So I was _thinking_..."

"No."

"Please!"

"No Leo."

"Fine..."

I hope that wasn't too harsh. I'm pretty sure he was the only one who didn't hate me, except for Davenport. And I had to... Never mind it's too early for that. I didn't know about Tasha. I heard she was Davenport's wife. I haven't seen her since I was finally allowed out of the lab.

"So, Leo...I was wondering..."

"No need, I know. Hanging out with me to climb up the social ladder. I don't have a problem with it, since if I'm seen with you, I might climb up as well."

I guess he's never been seen with a girl before. Except for Janelle. What? I scan people to know them better! Is it really _that _weird?

Other than that, there's only one thought running through my mind- _Is what I'm doing right?_

-Flashback-

_"When can I meet Adam, Bree and Chase, Mr. Davenport?" asked a 5 year old, perfectly language developed, Diana._

_"Not now, Diana. I still need to perfect you." said a young Davenport._

_"But aren't I born bionic? Aren't I born _perfect_?"_

_"Yes. But you aren't born glitch-free. And that's imperfection."_

_Diana saw her father figure leave the tiny room, leaving her in the damp space. Times like these were good to think; to imagine. What were the other people like? Were they better than me? No, no. Davenport said I was the best. But what if I'm not? What if he just went out there to make Adam, Bree and Chase better than the best? _

_Diana, because of the super intelligence, knew that there wasn't a better than the best. But she also knew that nothing was best. It could still get better. No, she couldn't let that happen. She had to please Mr. Davenport! What if she wasn't good enough? Mr. Davenport might take out her chip, thinking she was useless, and then she'd turn normal._

_Diana knew that her bionics were her talent. Without them, she's nothing. She knows that without her bionics she completely dyslexic, so intelligence is off. Without her bionics, she stinks at physical exercises. So that's off too. She can't draw, dance, sing, or do anything without them. Her hands fiddle, her legs jiggle, her voice cracks, and then what's the use of trying?_

_She might as well be eliminated from the human race and separated to live a life of complete and utter uselessness. And she knows that's not possible, because then she would've died._

_Davenport told her that she was gifted with bionics because she wouldn't be anything without them. It didn't make sense. Why did she have extra abilities? Why not even normal abilities?_

_Even though she was born naturally, Davenport installed a chip in her to stabilize her bionics, and made her wear a bracelet to repair them._

_No, she could never be perfect._

_Not even close._

_She snapped out of these thoughts and stared at the blank wall which her father installed a secret door in. She stared at the exit. She could've easily gone outside. But hasn't she been enough of a disappointment to the world? Mr. Davenport wasn't disappointed, yet. And she didn't want him to be disappointed, since he was the only one who took care of her._

_No, she could not let him with those other three bionic people. She had to do something. She had to make Davenport focus on her. _

_She knew exactly what she had to do._

**So! I left you with a sort-of flashback cliffhanger there! I know it's mostly a filler, but I'm sure it'll make more sense in the chapter five flashback. Oops- Spoiler alert! Sorry, I didn't mean to!**

**Anyway, I just wanted to let you know this is sort of a short story, so it'll only have about 20 chapters.**

**And one more thing- I change the wish I made at the beginning- **

**Let me live till I finish this story! Because this is like my second fanfiction, and it got 11 reviews in two chapters! **

**By the way, I have one first fanfiction's third chapter almost ready! So watch out for Now We're Four, because the third one's coming up! And I might be busy with that story for a while, so expect a fourth chapter on this one about a week later, because my cousins are coming and I'm going to be REALLY busy!**

**Bye till the fourth chapter! See you on Now We're Four!**


	4. The Mishap

**Are you trying to kill me to get my marshmallows and skittles and rainbows and sugar when I explode? Because it seems so -_-**

**I'M SO HAPPY! 18 WHOLE REVIEWS! Time for... **

**CHAPTER 4!**

**Wait... reviews first... Okay!**

**daphrose - Thanks for appreciating it! At least I think it was an appreciation... Diana's character took a lot of work. And the flashback thing? Oh, but you have to wait ;-) **

**Vampire Girl - *sniff sniff* You're LOVELYEEZ!**

**AllAmericanSlurp - Yes. The story's title didn't at all make anyone suspicious ;-D And yeah, Diana's like that. Hey, fact time! Diana sounds like Die-Anna. So... good for you all Anna haters I guess? But how could you hate Anna! She's classic Disney! :-D**

**Zanzibaby - Thanks for the appreciation! I appreciate your appreciation! Aw, come on! That's funny! No? Okay. ;-D**

**And I'm disappointed in you people. No guesses at all? Cheese jerkey... Doesn't it ring a bell? *hint hint* HANNAH MONTANA! Remember, Jackson and Oliver trying to sell cheese jerkey with their cheese jerkey rap? How could you miss that? And suckish... Remeeeeeembeeeer? The web show sensation from Nick? Starting with 'i'? Ending with 'y'? iCarly! God, who'd have thought... Anyway, you fans of Nick and Disney need to work a lot harder ;-D**

**On with the chapter, now!**

Leo's POV

I had been standing in front of her for over 5 minutes now. She was just staring into space. Must be a flashback. And people were starting to stare. And my feet were starting to itch. And the bell was going to ring any-

_**RIIIIIIING**_

Moment.

Thankfully, that snapped her out of it.

"Diana, if you're planning to get a detention for both me and you, congrats, you're plan is working!"

I shifted my eyes towards a now out of her office and angry looking (wait- I can't say that, she always looks angry) Principal Perry.

"Oh, hey Principal Terry Cherry Perry! We were just standing here... Waiting for you!"

She huffed before replying back. "Oh, and why is that? If you're waiting for detention, you wait is over!"

"Um... no! We were waiting here because..." I nudged Diana.

"Oh, huh- what? Oh yeah, because we wanted to... Give you a gift!" She finally replied.

"Oh! Gifts! I hope it's a foot scratcher! Can't ever scratch them way over there!" She then took her foot out of her shoes and wiggled her toes.

I think I was going to throw up.

"Um- yes! That's _exactly _what it is!" Diana shuffled through her bag and took out a long ruler. I'm pretty sure I saw her use her heat vision to make the ends spiky. She handed it to Perry.

"Oh, nice!" She said, then started scratching her feet with it.

It. Was. Disgusting. Mom tells me to keep clear of horror movies, but this was scarier than _any _horror movie.

"Let's get out of here before I start to barf!" I ushered Diana to leave.

We left immediately.

Diana's POV

Well, that was close. I almost got detention on my first day. Me and Leo parted ways and headed to our respective classes. I had Chemistry. I hope it's not with Adam, Bree or Chase. I can't stand their glares. Okay, so I was a little mean, but... I was scared.

Okay, okay. Fine. I was _scared_. Happy that I admitted? I was scared! Scared that I wasn't good enough. Scared that they would find out about my past. scared that...

_I wasn't a Davenport._

**(A/N: Shall I leave you with a cliffhanger? Okay, fine! I'm continuing.)**

Chase's POV

Chemistry. I hoped it wasn't Diana. lease, don't be Diana... WAIT! Only the subject! Not the other thing! She's my sister for gosh sake! So stop shipping now -_-

And luck was with me. Not. The class began, Diana wasn't there yet. And then she came, late. Thank you so much, now.

"Um, sorry Mr. Arnold. I got held up in the hallway,"

"I know you're new, Diana. But I'm not going to be light on you. Detention." He ushered her to sit with... No, no, no! She can't sit next to me! She'll be the smartest and I'll be forced to sit quietly. Chemistry was confusing without bionics. I couldn't understand as much as I used to. I was still above average, but in one class, and one class only, my smartest-in-class reputation was gone. I was 2nd. Mr. Davenport said I was naturally smart, but I had the knowledge of a normal nerd.

_Normal _nerd.

It's hard to believe we've seen replaced. All those good times we had using our bionics together, if not one. How can this girl, this black haired and wild eyed girl replace us? How?

Suddenly I saw her eyes. Those wild eyes were hypnotic. Mental note- don't make eye contact. I think she has a hypnosis power. And then I noticed something. She was staring right back. And I saw the tiniest speck of brown in her eyes. Wait- she didn't have any brown in her eyes... Only warm colors like red, orange and yellow... Suddenly the brown speck turned into a rather large brown speck. Then it grew until her whole eye was no longer that wild green, but chocolate brown. I snapped out of the hypnosis almost immediately, and backed away.

"Um, Diana?"

She was still looking at me.

"Your eyes..."

"Yes, Chase?" I could've sworn I saw the corner of her mouth twitch a little, making a small arc that appeared to be... a smile? Oh... Oh, no, no, no, no, no.

"Your eyes are brown," I quickly said, trying to push off the awkward moment. Right into another awkward moment.

"Thanks Chase- Wait, what?"

"They're brown..."

She froze for a second. Then she whispered.

"Chase. Get me out of here."

I know I had that that questioning look in my eyes, so she said, "Now.". And I thought it was urgent. But what could be so urgent? Suddenly I saw her skin getting paler... and paler... She was loosing the glint in her eyes, she looked... sick. And that's when I wasted no time.

I dragged her out of the class. "Mr. Arnold? Yeah, um, Diana's got a little bit of a disorder problem here so..."

He sighed. "Go ahead."

I dragged her out of the school fast. I couldn't call Adam and Bree. I ran her home. "MR. DAVENPORT!" I shouted. Mr. Davenport came running down the stairs. "What is it?"

"Her eyes turned brown!"

"Oh my god, get her into the lab, stat!" We rushed to the elevator to take us to the lab. I noticed there was one ring on it now. I think Leo had described it when he was supposedly in the parallel universe. I suddenly felt a pang of anger in my stomach, but I quickly got it off. It was no time for hate.

Diana had collapsed by now her eyes closed and her skin as pale as snow. I don't know how Snow White pulled off that look, because it looked truly terrifying. Maybe it wasn't because of how she looked. Maybe I... no. Then again, maybe I _do _care for her. I guess it's a blood relation thing.

Right now, I just hoped she'd be okay.

**So, how was it? Amazing? Terrible? Please raise your voice in the reviews box right under this! Don't be afraid to be heard! Unless you're a troll, of course. Then be afraid. VERY afraid.**

**Anyway, fifth chapter will come next week! See you all then!**


	5. Confessions

**So sorry for not updating. This has been a bad few weeks for me. Anyway, I'll save you the sob story (My life's like it just popped out from a sad book, the type of one which makes you cry).**

**So... Who's watched The Lost Medallion: The Adventures of Billy Stone? Billy Unger's the lead :p  
It's a great movie!**

**I do not own the song 'Who Says' by Selena Gomez. I don't own Lab Rats. I wish I owned both.**

**Anyway, here's the fifth chapter, and thanks for all the nice reviews :)**

Chase's POV

"Mr. Davenport, is she going to be all right?" I asked.

"Yes, it's just her bionic that's n overload. It happens when she has a strong feeling of emotion. The chip shuts down temporarily and allows out the human side. Her natural eye color is brown. Didn't Bree tell you about it?"

I was taken aback.

"No, she didn't say anything about that..." I said.

"This is exactly what I feared. Bree's crossed the line with her jealousy."

"But she has a right to be jealous. Mr. Davenport, you replaced us with her!" I suddenly lost my temper.

"I had no option, Chase," he replied calmly, which made me more agrier.

"What do you mean you had no option?! Why couldn't you pick your supposedly loved nephews and niece instead of her?!"

"Hey guys, who wants some cookies-" The elevator door had opened and Tasha had stopped in her tracks. "Who's that?" she asked.

Get ready to be angry, Tasha...

"Oh, her... Oh, _her_... She's just the other person Mr. Davenport hid from all of us until now. And guess what? We were replaced by her! Our so-called loving father figure hadn't been bothered to even tell su until now! And here's the big news, get excited: our whole lives were a big, huge, LIE!" my arms fell open and my temper rose.

**Commando App Engaged.**

Donald's POV

I watched as my nephew/son placed the truth harshly before my wife. A pang of guilt erupted inside of me.

And then I saw it. She glint in his eye. The change. His hazel blues were now stone cold. A roar left his mouth.

"Spike...!" Tasha dropped her plate full of cookies.

"RUN!" I shouted. I took cover behind the cyber desk. Tasha ran towards the elevator and pressed the button several times. When it opened, Leo, Adam and Bree stepped out and Tasha went inside.

"Well, look who's here! Hello, fellow betrayed-tos, care to get revenge?" roared Spike.

"Spike?!" Leo screamed in a girly manner and started running only to trip and take a face plant.

"Ouch,"

"Adam, Bree hide!" I shouted to the two who were fixed to their spots outside the elevator.

Bree's POV

"Thanks Spike, but no thanks. We're not here to get revenge," I said, crossing my arms.

"Yeah!" Adam backed me up, imitating my arm cross.

"Really? Adam, did Bree tell you that when Diana's eyes turn brown, it screams danger? Probably not, because she's right here, dying." Spike said, smirking.

Adam tilted his head in shock and looked towards me. "Is that true?" As soon as those words left his mouth, you could see the guilt in my eyes for the tiniest fraction of a second. "Hello, she's _replacing_ us!" I threw my arms apart to be slightly more dramatic and convincing.

"Well, I guess you _are _hungry for revenge. Come on, Bree. She's lying right there, helpless. This is our chance," Spike smirked again. I swear, that gets more annoying every time.

I wasted no time. In order to save myself - and everyone else - I super speeded up to Spike/Chase, grabbed his collar and tried to shake him to see I was angry. "WE WANT CHASE BACK!" I screamed into his face. "It's true, I do want revenge! But not in _that _way! It's true I hate her, but I'm _never _gonna join you!"

And he smirked. Again. He shifted his eyes a little to signal me to look in that direction. I didn't want to, but I snuck a peek.

And who else would have been listening, except for Diana?

Her face was stained with tears, and her eyes were goggling like jelly as if they were about to gush the water any moment. Her mouth was trembling and I could tell she had been listening to every word.

And then she ran off. She jumped up from the cyber desk, and super speeded out the garage door.

After everyone was released from the shock, I shifted my eyes back to Chase/Spike. And then I saw it: his eyes, the same old soft ones. He was back, but he had saw some of it.

And then all eyes dawned upon me. Even Leo was watching, still on the floor.

And so I ran. I super speeded away as far as I could.

Diana's POV

I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to egt away. They _hated _me. I don't think perfect humans are hated.

I had replaced them. they wanted to get. _I'll never be loved._

All my life I was behind a wall. All my life I had been preparing to be a most perfect human alive. I had every single thing. Except the abilities which were locked. But I was still gaining abilities at a faster speed.

I thought, since I was running aimlessly, and my super senses could guide me as I ran, I slwoly let a flashback take over me.

-_Flashback-_

_Whirr. Buzz. Click. Thump. Whirr._

_The 11 year old's father figure was working on something; something he was deeply absorbed into, as he was working on it for weeks._

_Little Dia (her nick name which she detested) was sitting across the room, leg crossed and deep in meditation. She was pretty fond of it nowadays._

_But the constant sounds were irritating enough to break concentration. Especially with super hearing. Dia's eyes shot open and she wrinkled up her face. "Please do keep it down. I'm trying to meditate," _

_Donald looked up. This wasn't the sort of thing anyone would really hear from a tweenager. But again, she wasn't a normal one._

_"Sorry. I'm just working on a Bionic Disabler,"_

_As soon as he uttered the last two words, Dia's eyes widened. This was her biggest fear. Bionic Disabler? Oh no._

_"W-why?" she managed to speak, half recovering from her shock._

_"Well, since you are naturally bionic, I wanted to see what you were like when you don't have any. I wanted to make sure that if you accidently lose your bionics on any of the missions you go to when you're older, you won't..." he stopped._

_"I won't what?" Dia asked. But she already knew the answer._

_"Not be alive anymore?" her father figure managed out._

_"Oh," she said, quietly._

_"It's ready now..." he said after twisting the last screw._

_Dia gulped. Donald ushered her towards it. It was a sort of large metal contraption shaped like a cube._

_"Just press this big red button while touching it with your other hand, which will be right over here," He showed her the directions. _

_With lips trembling, she followed the instructions._

_Zap._

_A strong vibe shot through her body. She inwardly winced. If she showed her pain, she'd be labeled weak. Perfect beings aren't weak._

_Donald watched as Dia's skin turned paler. And paler. And paler, until she was as white as snow. Kind of like snow white, with her skin and hair and her ruby red lips._

_Dia tried to sing. It always calmed her down. Althoguh she felt weak, she managed to sing some lyrics. _

_"Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting-"_

_She stopped. Her voice sounded horrible. Like nails on a chalkboard. _

_She tried the next best thing, dancing. _

_She tried to do a little dance she saw on YouTube (internet in her brain). And she fell. _

_She heard her father figure crying out. She saw him pressing random buttons on the contraption. Then she saw darkness._

**So, how was that for a flashie? And that internet dance thing? Totally fake. That's why I didn't describe it. I'm a horrible dancer. Anyway, review, don't review. Doesn't matter to me.**


	6. Verbal Fights

**Here's another chapter! Finally! It took me so long while I was working with 3 of my other fanfictions, as well as a novel I've been working on lately. I'm more of a professional novelist than a fanfiction writer, so I take more interest in that. Anyway, thanks for your kind reviews!**

**daphrose: She's pretty emotional. The **_**feels**_**, I know, right? And thanks :D**

**AllAmericanSlurp: As I shall explain, she can't exactly **_**live**_** without her bionics. They were put naturally into her, but Davenport put a chip in her because he was afraid she would destabilize with the pressure of **_**all**_** the bionics in her, and that too naturally. She's far from perfect without her bionics.**

**Guest: I'm sorry, I didn't get your question. But if you're talking about the Davenport Industries' logo, then it turned into one ring because the three rings symbolized Adam, Bree and Chase, but now they're powerless and replaced by Diana. So there's only one ring, symbolizing her.**

**So on with the chapter now! BTW, if anyone knows how to do a line break, please tell me.**

Third Person POV

"What are _you _doing here?" asked girl with jet black hair, who had just reduced to running at a normal pace.

"What do you mean? I should ask you the same thing!" shot back another girl, with straight brown hair falling in neat curls just below her shoulder.

"What do you think I should've done?! You were saying you hated me right to my face!"

"One, you were behind me, two, I didn't know you woke up, and three, I only hate you because you replaced us!"

"Well, what did you think was gonna happen?! Me continuing to live in secret behind a dang damp wall for the rest of my life being experimented/taken care of by some egoistical inventor?!"

"_Exactly_!"

"Well, from what I've heard, you always wanted a normal life! So here you go!"

"And you think a normal life includes living with a perfect girl who needs to be perfect otherwise she'll have an oh-so cliché emotional breakdown because she goes on life threatening missions to save the world and now everybody hates her?!"

And that is when Bree regretted the words which shot out of her mouth. Because Diana, the said hated girl, stopped abruptly, leaving Bree, said hater, to crash into a bunch of trash cans because of the sudden lack of movement by her argumentee.

Diana sniffled a little, and her eyes got watery. But she blinked, and inhaled. She opened her eyes, and a look of pure hatred shone over the iridescent orbs.

Bree's regret washed away, and she started a storm rant.

"You know nobody is perfect, right?! Not even you! Because people who are perfect aren't so low in self esteem! You know very well that you have all the power in the world, you're extremely pretty, you can convince almost anyone, you have more or less the perfect personality, and you let three powerless teenagers bring you down?! I'd die to have a perfect life such as yours!"

"Perfect life?!" Diana fought back verbally. "You call living behind a wall for all your existence a perfect life?! At least you had it better, the lab is so much bigger! I'm just lucky I didn't turn claustrophobic! You even got to go to school!"

The argument got more and more heated with every word that was uttered.

People had started to stare, but they thought nothing of it. They just thought the girls were a little crazy, or maybe there was a secret camera filming them for a short movie or something. Because why would two girls be fighting about perfection and powers out in the open public if it wasn't for a short movie?

Luckily for Bree and Diana, the people were completely oblivious to the fact that one of these girls wasn't in fact your normal girl.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile, Adam and Chase weren't having much of the needed luck for finding their sister and their replacement.

"Excuse us, but have you seen a girl with kaleidoscopic eyes and jet black hair running at blur speed with a girl with honey brown hair and chocolate eyes running at normal speed? Yeah, the first girl is the one who replaced us, she has bionics, and the second one is the replacee, who used to have bionics. Oh, and she's our sister," almost blurt out Chase, who had approached a random stranger in hopes that they had seen the said people.

So instead he started to form another sentence in his former bionic super intelligent mind, and had opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by his older brother, Adam.

"'Scuse me, good sir, but my daughter here's twin sister has run off to buy pudding, and hasn't returned yet. Have you by any chance seen her?" Adam smiled, only to get a weirded-out stare by the man, who just shuffled away awkwardly.

Chase glared at Adam and elbowed him in the ribs. But it was useless, because the taller boy didn't really feel anything. Or at least he pretended not to.

"Come on, think! Where would two teenage girls go to if they were full of anger, regret and sadness?!" Chase asked to no one in particular. But Adam thought it was him, so he began to form a crease on his forehead, and acted like he was deep in thought.

"See, a pet pig could track down two girls. Except for you, of course," Adam finally said, managing to insert and insult in the process.

Chase sighed. "Maybe we should leave the thinking to me," he mumbled. "And for the record, the pig would have as much luck in finding a girl for you, as it supposedly would for me," he shot back, even though he knew it wouldn't make much sense to his older brother.

"We _hate _you! You're not perfect!"

"Speaks for the both of us!"

Chase's head shot up from looking at the ornate patterns of the side walk. He had gotten distracted, even though he'd never admit it.

"Was that Bree and Diana?" asked Adam, who had recovered from petting the lilies on a bush of someone's garden.

"Only one way to find out," said Chase, and he zipped towards the voices.

Oh, how he wished he had his super hearing right now. It would make it much easier to detect them. Then he realized if he had heard them just now, but not sooner, that meant they were practically shouting at each other.

Oh boy. Get ready for a cat fight.

**Well, that was a sort-of cliffie at the end. **

**Anyway, don't look forward to me updating anytime soon. The next update will probably be on Alone.**


End file.
